Chatter Box
by Reena-omix
Summary: The Crew of yuyu hakusho are here for your questions so feel free to read and ask your own.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hello hello, for those of you who have read my story "Search for a new detective," you know that I do not own any part of yu yu Hakusho. .

Denee: Hello there and welcome to the first session of what I call "Chatter box." Kind of odd name I know but hey, it works. I am the hostess along with my co-hostess Katie here.

Katie: smiles happily Hello.

Denee: Yes anyways, lets bring in our capt…er I mean guests! snaps fingers and the cast of Yu Yu Hakusho is pulled in

Kuwabara: Hey! What's going on here? You cant just kidnap us like this… well hello. Who're the hot chicks?

Katie: clears her throat anyways.. I'm sure all of you know the cast but in case you don't, the one always dressed in green is Yusuke, the retard yelling at us is Kuwabara, the gorgeous hunk with the red hair is Kurama, the short one with spiky black hair is Hiei, the one with the pacifier is Koenma, and last but not least, the one floating on the oar is Botan.

Hiei: what do you pathetic fools want?

Denee: your fans demand answers! smirks

Yusuke: answers to what?

Katie: anything and everything. You're here to answer questions your beloved fans have for you. Isn't this exciting?

Kuwabara: trying to hit on Denee so what are you doing after this?

Denee: twitches… grabs Botans oar and hits Kuwabara in the head and watches as he falls to the floor out cold

Katie: er, maybe you hit him too hard nay?

Denee: nah.. he'll come around sooner or later. Hopefully by the time we get some questions in.

Yusuke: looks down at Kuwabaras body on the ground and if he doesn't?

Denee: then oh well.. I don't think anyone will care. Anyways to my lovely audience, please send in questions soon! starts talking to the cast to convince them to stay


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: yeah yeah yeah.. I don't own or ever will own yyh.

Session 2

Denee: YAY! New session! I love this..even though I only got two letters here but hey, that's better than nothing right?

Yusuke: does she ever shut up?

Katie: no, not really. Anyways, is every one here? looks around ok the cast is assembled! Read on.

Denee: clears her throat and reads …

Laugh...hm...let's see...there are a lot of questions I have to ask!

But here are a couple!

1.) Hiei...do you use hair gel? If so, what kind? o.O It amazes me that it can stand up like that!

2.)Kurama, I love you to death, But why did you grow your hair out so long? Did any of the students at your school make fun of you? (I think your adorable with it, but I'm sure being mistaken for a girl would've made you cut it) Anyways...I LOVE YOU! (P.S:...I'm not a rabid fangirl..-.-'' laughs)

3.)Ok..this last question goes to the whole YYH group:...why wont anyone tell Yukina that Hiei is her brother! I mean, Kurama, you know Hiei wouldn't kill you or torture you or anything if you told Yukina! Your his BEST friend!...anyways, sorry for my rambling... I wish you luck on your story! Buh bye!

Youko's Kitsune Girl

Hiei: I don't use hair gel, I have no use of such pathetic human things.

Denee: hehe.. your so cute

Hiei: what? looks at Denee

Denee: nothing! Next person, Kurama.

Kurama: Um, thank you for the complement. I grew my hair out because I wanted to. I don't care what others may think. And Hiei would probably maul me if I tried telling Yukina the truth. Hello there notices Katie has moved closer to him

Yusuke: wow this girls an idiot, of course we cant tell Yukina the truth. I mean, not that I'm afraid of shortie over there but yeah…

Denee: right. On to the next letter shall we? reads

uh i would like to ask kurama and hiei if they are gay because, there are to many 'cute cuddly moments..

And Kuwabara, how come you don't know that Yukina is Hieis sister?

Yusuke, eh are you still pulling up girls' skirts?

Koenma, how come during some missions, you give the spirit detectives, last minute info?

Botan,is it sad ferrying all those dead peoples souls that die in a tradgic accident?

Hiei: what's with all the people and the stupid questions.. looks at Denee I think it's you. You're like a magnet for stupid people.

Denee: grabs botans oar again you want to say that again?

Katie: grabs Denees hand woah there, you don't want to knock him out too do you? Kuwabara still hasn't woken up which means he cant answer his question and I think it's best he still doesn't know about Yukina.

Yusuke: yeah now that I think about it Koenma you do give us all the info. We need at the last minuet.

Koenma: oh, uh, well about that. It's not my fault, I tell you everthing I know when I know it. shifty look Botan it's your turn… tries to change the subject

Botan: nodds of course it's sad but a job is a job and atleast I know they are leading a better life... of sorts.

Denee: ok well that's all the time we have today! You know, maybe I did hit him a bit too hard nudges Kuwabara with her foot


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own, and never will own yyh.

Session 3.

Denee: Yay.. Again. Its time for another session with our faveorite people, and kuwabaka.

Kuwabara: hey! I take offense to that!

Denee: yeah of course you do but who really cares.

Hiei: sighs I thought we were done with this waste of time.

Katie: nope, just a little vacation time.

Yusuke: vacation from what? You two don't do anything.

Denee: hits yusuke in the head with botans oar Ok I think its time to get to the fan mail.

1. is youko really a pervert

2. is Kuwabara blind to not see Hiei's eyes and Yukina's eyes to not know her long long lost brother.

M.B.T

Kurama: I am not a pervert, I barely even look at girls

Katie: tell me about it pouts

Kuwabara: what! you mean my beautiful lovely yukina is related to that! points at hiei

Denee: maybe I shouldn't have read that question.

Kuwabara: crying hysterically nooo.. My lovely yukina.. Nooooo

Katie: will some one please shut him up sees denee hit him with the oar thanks.. Ok next letter.

Uh... 1) Jin, where exactly in the Makai do you live?

2) Hiei (or Kurama) why did you not answer the earlier question of the two of you being in a relationship together.

3) Has Hiei ever poked anyone with his hair? (Sorry, it started from a Shaman King chapter!)

4) And why the heck does Kuwabara wear his hair Elvis style? And, yup! Thant's about it for now!

HieixKurama's Shadow

Denee: yeah see I cant get ahold of jin, don't know why he just wont come.

Hiei: and as for the second question, we didnt answer it because its so stupid that it lowers the I.Q. just reading it! Of course we arent together. And no I've never poked anyone with my hair.. glares at denee where do you find these people? All of them are such bakas its ridiculous.

Denee: they find me ok? And contrary to the way it looks, his hair is actually quite soft smiles playing with it

Kuwabara: I love my hair the way it is.. It gets the ladies.. smirks

Katie: gets them to puke maybe.. Or laugh..

Kuwabara: better than your hair, it looks like you never brush it

Katie: hey baka, you love is related to hiei laughs as kuwabara collapses into tears again I love doing that.

Denee: well thats all we have for today.. Keep sending in those questions! Hehehe.. I love your hair keeps playing with hieis hair


End file.
